1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber optic type torque sensor for measuring precision values of torque generated within a pressure media such as in an oil or gas well environment. Specifically, this environment will also generally include exposure to high temperature, high pressure, corrosive media, shock and vibration. Additional requirements usually include a small diametrical size, low power consumption and the ability to make accurate measurements in the presence of all of these factors.
2. Description of Related Art
Torque is often measured by the utilization of fiber optic strain gauges in various configurations. These types of measurement techniques, however, are generally limited to values of torque that are high enough to create measurable strain levels within a shaft or torsion element. Also, these configurations would normally only lend themselves to physical configurations that preclude routing of associated optical fibers within a fluid media. These criteria are often not met when measurements are to be made in hostile environments such as below the surface, as in an oil or gas well. Additionally, torque output responses derived from physical measurements often require that the torque should be measured primarily as a force rather than as a displacement. It is an object of this invention, then, to provide a strain gauge type torque sensor, suitable for use with precision physical measurement devices which develop a torque parameter output within such hostile environments.